


Court of Appeal

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [58]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As the requester said, relevant canon is thisaway:  http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0DYj5t4SI0  at the end...</p></blockquote>





	Court of Appeal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/gifts).



Marvin had never known such simple happiness. Music, whenever he wanted it (and, admittedly, occasionally when he hadn't.) Companionship, with someone who was his own size, and didn't spring into huge, silent minionhood when doused with water. And, quite possibly, True Love. Although it was hard to tell, because Frogs and Martians were equipped quite differently in the amorousness department, and while Michigan grew a bit greener during a romantic melody, that might be because he was singing so loudly and not because he was blushing.

No matter. Marvin wasn't going to take any chances. Time to buy a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> As the requester said, relevant canon is thisaway: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0DYj5t4SI0 at the end...


End file.
